Cherry Blossom
by Angel Assistant
Summary: Ryuuzaki X Anzu Rex X Tea The ceremonial battle is over and Atemu has returned to world of the dead. Anzu goes into a state of dispair because of it and can only think about Atemu. Then she meets Ryuuzaki in the park and discovers she dosn't need Atemu.


You almost never see this couple anywhere so I decided to write a story about them as my first fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy it! For people who don't know the Japanese names of the characters they are: Anzu is Tea, Ryuuzaki is Rex, Atemu is Atem/Yami, Jyonouchi is Joey, Honda is Tristen, and Haga is Weevil.

Cherry Blossom

It was a brisk spring day in Domino City. Young children were playing various games outside thankful for the nice weather. Everyone seemed to be out and about today; among them was a brown, shoulder length haired girl with blue eyes and a Spirit! t-shirt on. Her name was Mazaki Anzu. She was walking home from her friend Yugi Mutou's house who currently lived with his grandpa that owned a game shop. Anzu had gone over to do school work with Yugi mainly because she enjoyed the company, but also, in hopes, she would see the pharaoh again. Ever since the ceremonial battle, Atemu returned to the world of the dead and was never seen again. She missed him dearly and knew that he might never return, but being around Yugi gave her some comfort and, perhaps, hope. She left earlier then usual today, because she didn't have much school work and Jyonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto had come over to play Duel Monsters. She, a lot of the time, enjoyed sitting with Honda and watching them play; but today she was bored with the concept and left. She continued walking and began thinking about the past about how wonderful it was with Atemu and the times they shared together, until she noticed a park with tons of cherry blossom trees in bloom. She stopped to admire the beautiful scenery of the dropping pink petals and flowers and then being carried away by the wind and to smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers as they drifted by. Then she noticed a boy sitting under one of the trees. It was Dinosaur Ryuuzaki. He seemed to be in deep thought today, a lot like she had been. Flowers were falling off the trees and petals were blowing as the wind carried them away. Anzu's eyes locked on him, she felt her face get warm, she knew it was red, and her heart began pounding. Something seemed... different about him.

"Am I... going.. insane?" Anzu softly said to herself confused and fumbled by her sudden change of emotions. She slowly walked over to the tree which he sat under. He looked up, surprised to see her standing there with a dazed look on her face.

"Hey..umm.. Anzu, right?" He asked.

"Yes!" Anzu replied hastily. She quickly took a deep breath to calm herself and continued. "What are you doing here?" Ryuuzaki stopped for a moment with a puzzled look on his face.

"I guess I came to enjoy the scenery," He said still in confusion. "Plus, Haga's out of town today and there's really nothing to do at my place. So..."

He stopped and looked down in the other direction from where Anzu was standing. His eyes seemed to be looking into another world. Anzu sat down beside him, not knowing what was happening to her, she seemed to move like she was being controlled or, perhaps, unwillingly.

"No," He said dreamily, "I guess I just came here to be alone and think. Plus I'm having.. difficulties at home." Anzu was afraid to ask about his 'difficulties' in fear he would get mad, but she gathered some courage and asked.

"What kind... of difficulties?" He looked up, still not looking at Anzu.

"...My mother died." He replied in a scary kind of voice. "She died just a few hours ago..."

Anzu stopped shocked for moment.

"I'm... sorry.." She saw his hand engulfed in the green grass and pink flower petals and slowly put hers on his. Silence then lingered and Ryuuzaki then turned his head and looked strait into her deep blue eyes.

"Why," He paused, "are you in a lot of thought?" They sat there for a minute. Tea looked down.

"Because I've lost someone too," she said unaware that she was answering his question. A tear streamed down her face and dropped on their joined hands.

"Atemu," she said so softly that she thought for sure he hadn't heard. He put his free hand under her chin and delicately lifted her head so that they were face to face again and lowered his hand back in the petal stained grass. Then, slowly, they moved toward each other and shared a long, passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
